


Out, Both Getting and Coming

by Rowan_Ridenow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Ridenow/pseuds/Rowan_Ridenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets clarity, and knows what he must do next. Coda to 1x24.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out, Both Getting and Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/gifts).



> My very first fic _**evah**_ , and concrit is welcome in comments. For JaneDavitt, who writes extraordinary drabble.

Nothing clarifies a man’s thinking faster than the murder of a crooked Governor by a vicious arms dealer who then frames your boss/best friend for it after the remarried ex-wife says she’s pregnant and the baby is _yours_. Oh, and losing your job because said boss/friend is in jail for said murder.

“Totally _insane_ , even for McGarrett!” Danny mutters, hands flying through the air.

But with this new clarity, Danny knows what he must do.

First, get that bat-shit crazy superSEAL out of jail.

Then tell Steve he loves him, and let the chips fall where they will.


End file.
